


The Banging from Above

by ReeLeeV



Series: MXBingo Winter 2k18 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, College, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Neighbors, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: One night, Kihyun gets fed up with his hot neighbor from upstairs banging around. But, what he finds when he goes to complain is most certainly not what he expects…





	The Banging from Above

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 'neighbors' square for the MONSTA X Winter Bingo~!

Kihyun just about screams in frustration, throwing down his highlighter as he glares up at his ceiling. The banging noises from the dorm above echo throughout his room, accompanied by the sound of blaring EDM music. He _swears to god_ … How can anyone in their right mind have a raging party the night before finals???

He takes a deep breath, burying his face in his hands as he just tries to clear his head. He knows the exam stress is getting to him, so he really shouldn’t try to talk to anyone right now. He’d even managed to scare Changkyun off earlier with his frantic state.

But, this constant noise is _so damn distracting_... and he's got finals _tomorrow_!!! AT EIGHT IN THE DAMN MORNING!!!!

He can't even thump on the roof of his room, either, as that'd probably start a war with his upstairs neighbor, and that's most certainly not how he wants to spend the next semester... He'll just ignore it. That's all he can do. Surely it won't last too much longer, right?

Just as the hopeful thought comes to Kihyun's mind, a particularly loud thump resounds, and the student has had it. He stands up so quickly his chair falls backwards, and stomps out of his room. His roommate, Minhyuk, glances up at him lazily from the tiny couch.

"Where are you going?" he asks, his raspy voice a bit drowsy due to the lateness of the hour. Kihyun huffs out a breath of annoyance as he slips on his shoes and puts on his coat.

"Do you not _hear_ that cuck???" he demands, glancing up at the ceiling. "The guy upstairs is stomping around like crazy. I swear, he's just throwing down bowling ball after bowling ball to the beat of that _stupid_ music..." Minhyuk blinks, shrugging as he turns his attention back to the boxing match on the television.

"Whatever," he says. "Just don't get beat up. I don't feel like driving to the store to get first-aid supplies." Kihyun waves a dismissive hand at the oh-so touching concern from his same-age friend, and then leaves the dorm without another word.

 

His breath comes out in aggravated, short little puffs of smoke as he takes the stairs instead of the elevator. That thing is creepy as hell, and he'd much rather appear at his neighbor's door blushing and slightly out of breath than completely composed if that meant avoiding it. So, with his rage and need to get out of the biting cold of late November fueling him, he takes the stairs two at a time to the second floor of their dorm building.

 

Hoseok almost doesn't hear the knocking that comes from his front door over his own music. He's in the middle of reworking the choreography he has to perform in lieu of a final for his class tomorrow, and the steps he's just thought up are quite difficult. But, it's always better to risk getting a bad grade for a gutsy routine than perform something only mediocre and get an A, in his opinion.

He pauses the music, frowning at noticing something slightly off-beat. When he realizes its coming from his door, he gulps and scrambles to answer, worried that it could be the RA. It wouldn't be the first time he'd gotten such a visitor. His neighbors don't particularly appreciate his music blaring into the wee hours of morning. Not that he can blame them, really, but it can't be helped. He has to have his music to do work for his dance classes.

So, needless to say he's quite surprised to see a blushing little man, heaving slightly out in the cold.

"I live in the dorm below you," the shorter states simply, without even saying hello. "I'm trying to study for finals, and your music and partying is distracting. Could you turn it down... please?" It seems the 'please' is more of an afterthought, but Hoseok is too embarrassed right now to be indignant. Or, at least, that's what he's telling himself right now, and that it most definitely isn't because of the stranger's adorably red, puffy cheeks.

"Um, th-thorry," Hoseok stutters out, bowing slightly. "I didn't mean to be so loud, I was just practicing for my dance final tomorrow. I'll turn it down."

"Oh..." the stranger mutters, seeming surprised. "Thanks, I guess. I didn't realize you were doing it for a class. I just thought you were having a raging party or something." He chuckles to no one in particular, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Hoseok shuffles on his feet, unsure what to say to that. He could say the truth, that no one he knows is really into raging parties, but that'd sound a bit lamer than he wants to come across to the other. "Um, sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun."

Hoseok quickly offers a hand to shake as he replies with, "I'm Shin Hoseok. It's nice to meet you."

Kihyun takes the hand, shaking it with a bemused light to his eyes. He hadn't realized the neighbor in question would be so damn attractive, or else he'd have come up here to complain a long time ago.

"Well, good luck on your final," he says, smirking as he drops his grip on the other's hand. "Maybe we'll run into each other again~"

Hoseok gulps thickly, nodding adamantly. Kihyun chuckles under his breath, raising a single brow in intrigue as he turns and embarks on the way back to his own dorm. Hoseok watches him go for as long as he can, kneading on his bottom lip as the shorter rounds the corner.

He closes his own door and sits on the couch for a short break, massaging the hand Kihyun had touched with his other. He has a feeling he'll be seeing that particular neighbor again, if the stranger has anything to say about it...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any comments and/or kudos are incredibly appreciated~ I love hearing from you guys and knowing what you think ^^* <33


End file.
